amy's journal part 1 how sonic and amy met
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: what happens when sonic and co find amys journal and reads it what will they find out about amys past.read and find out
1. entry 1

Chapter one

One day sonic and co were at Amy's house because she had invited them for they were waiting they got bored and went though her stuff they stopped when rouge shouted.''I found Amy's journal." after she said that shadow said. "I bet on the first page its going to say she's loves sonic. "After he said this sonic gave him an evil he did sonic said. "lets read it and find out shadow.I bet that if it does say that on the first page you have to wear a cow costume shadow." "if it doesn't sonic you have to wear a let see here… oh I know." said shadow with an evil look." you have to wear a Amy rose costume." "Your on" said sonic.

Suppose a lot of girls feel invisible sometimes like they just that's me Amy im luckier then others because at my school that's considered cool.

I go to a school for spies.

Of course technically the Moonlight Academy for exceptional young women is a school for geniuses not spies and we're free to pursue any career that befits our exceptional when a school tells you that,and then teaches you things like advanced

Encryption and twenty different languages,its kind of like people telling kids not to smoke;so all of us moonlight girls know lip service when we hear my sister rolls her eyes but doesn't correct me when I call it spy school,and by the way she's only 9 and somehow SHES the also somehow she used to be a CIA operative,and it was her idea for me to write this,my first covet operations report,to summarize what happened last always telling me that the worst part of the spy life is not the danger but the all when you're on a plane or a train home from somewhere with like a nuclear warhead in a hat box,the last thing you want to do is write a report about that's why im writing this-for the you've got a level 5 clearance or higher,you probably know all about us moonlight girls,since we've been around for more than a hundred years(the school not me I turn 10 next month!)

"Uh oh." Said sonic. "whoa I really thought it was going to say that" said shadow. "But ha you have to wear a Amy costume sonic." "NOOOOOOOO." said sonic. "Chaos control." said shadow and he came back two minutes later with and Amy rose sonic now put it sonic did as he was told and put it he did knuckles read some more I want to learn about Amy and this spy they kept on reading.

But if you don't have that kind of clearance, then maybe you probably think we're just some urban spy myth-like jet packs and invisibility suits-and you drive by our rose covered walls, look at our gorgeous mansion and manicured grounds, and assume, like everyone else that the Moonlight academy for exceptional young women is just a snooty boarding school for bored heiresses with no place else to go.

Well to tell you the truth we're totally fine with that-it's one of the reasons no one in the town of Roseville in the forest zone, thought twice about the long line of limos that brought my classmates back to campus last October I had watched from window on the second floor of the mansion as the cars materialized out of blankets of green foliage and turned though the towering wrought iron gates. The half mile long driveway curved

though the hills looking as harmless as Starrshas yellow brick road,

**Authors note: in their world Dorothy from wizard of oz is named Starrsha.**

not giving a clue that its quipped with laser beams that read tire trends and sensors that check for explosives, and one entire section that can open up and swallow a bulldozer whole.(if you think that's dangerous don't get me started on the pond!)I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared though the windows thick glass. As I looked out the window I was enveloped by an odd sense of peace, knowing that in twenty minutes the halls were going to be crowded; music was going to be blaring; and I was going to being an only child to one of a hundred students, so I knew to savor the silence while it lasted. Then as if to prove my point, a loud blast and the smell of burning hair came floating up the main stairs from the second floor hall of history followed by professor Duckingdams distant voice crying girls! I told you not to touch that! The smell got worse and one of the seventh graders was probably still on fire, because professor Duckingdam yelled STAND STILL. STAND STILL I SAY! Then professor Duckingdam said some Japanese swear words that the seventh graders would not understand for like 4 semesters, and I remember how every year during new student orientation one of the newbies would get cocky and try and show off by grabbing the sword of Melody Moonlight used to slay the guy who was going to kill abbey link- the first guy the one you never hear about.

**Author note again: Abby link is their Abraham Lincoln.**

But the newbies aren't told on their campus tour is that melody's sword is charged with enough electricity to… well... light your hair on fire.

I just love the start of school.

* * *

** hope you like it i need ocs for chapter 2 and up. please review!**


	2. entry 2

I think our class room used to be an attic, once upon a time. it has these dormers and oddly shaped widows and lots of little nooks and crannies and a spot where a girl can sit with her back to the wall and listen to some music on the radio, and out in the hall Charlie Diamond was talking about her summer in the town of Picklesmer in the foggy forest, and Kara Winfer talked about how great the mountain resorts are, while me and my sister where at my grandmas ranch in the middle of Wild Kemp forest cleaning fish. Yuck-so while I was trying to make up a story about what I did over the summer I heard some ask where's Amy. I recognized the voice, it was my best friend Celestre, she was a purplish pinkish monkey but when she came into the room I was in she posed like she was a super model and said hello to me and when I looked at her, her fur was completely red, so I asked her what happened to her and she told me don't fall asleep by a pool in the green hills zone, then I asked her if she had seen our friend espeon and she told me she hadn't seen her, I really thought she would be here before Celestre, then she asked if I had heard from her. I would be surprised if I did because she's always too busy to write someone a letter or a email during the summer. So since I didn't I told her no and she just looked at me with a frown, then she told me she met a princess and two princes she only really got to know two of them though the other one was always gone. She had pictures of the two she got to know, after she showed me the pictures she described them to me, I hope I never run into the prince she got to know because apparently he is a really good thief. So when she got done telling me about her summer I told her my fake story of what I did over the summer, and she didn't believe me, because well I forgot I told her exactly what I was going to do over the summer before summer had came. Right after we got out of the room we were in the bell rang, dang it espeon is still not here, we didn't want to be late on the…

"Where have I heard that name before.." said sonic and the reply he got was from shadow and he said "shut up so when can continue." Sonic then just rolled his eyes at shadow and then they continued.

First day, when we were halfway down the hallway we then realized we didn't have our schedules yet, so we ended up going to the office first, its almost like my sister can tell when someone's coming, because every time I go to her office she's always is right outside it, when we got there she was holding three pieces of paper, probably espeons schedule too, she handed them to me and I looked at them all while she went back inside the office. When I looked at them they were all the same, then I turned to Celestre who also had been looking at them and we both looked confused that the schedules were exactly the same. One word weird.

"man these entries are long" complained knuckles "you got that right now lets look at the next entry" said rouge. And so they began to read the next entry.

**Sorry for the long wait but ill put chapters up now that I have a fancharater… that I had to make because I was tired of waiting, read and review! **


End file.
